


let go

by yorit1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “Let go!” + Angst
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	let go

Eddie was at work and was enjoying the day; they were just talking and waiting for their next call out. It was veterans day, and Eddie was thankful that he was still alive. He was lucky to be a veteran. He hoped that today would be a good day. He was honored to be among those who served for his country, and he would not change that. He provided for his family and fought to make things better. His coworkers were kind to him today and were letting him be on this day that was thanks to his service.   
The bell rang they had a call out, a man was stuck in a tube next to a construction site, and it was being closed up because of the rain, and he was drowning there. They needed to get him out. They all hurried and got into the truck with all the gear that they would need. Eddie was ready for this call out and felt optimistic that he would be able to save this person.   
They got there in record time and saw what the damage was. There was a small tube, and he could barely move. It was full of the construction material, and the storm was making it wet. It looked like this man was drowning in it. Eddie wanted to save this man. He knew he could do it.   
Eddie was being hooked to the pulley so that they could extract both of them. Eddie was slowly being lowered into the tube so that he could take him out. He was under the mud and the construction materials and was going down to where the man was. Eddie believed that he had him when suddenly he heard a snag.   
Eddie was under the mud, and the snag reminded him of when he was in the army and at war. When he saw his other soldiers dirty and covered in mud, he could not save them all, but he would do his everything to keep this man in front of him. He is not giving up. He will do whatever he can to save him. The army days were behind him, and he needed to focus on the here and now. He needed to concentrate on saving this person and bringing him home just like he was able to come home from war.   
Eddie was going further down and was trying to reach this man. He was begging to be saved, and he was stuck so he could not move. Eddie could feel the pressure snag and had not even reached him, yet he will do it; he will get him out. Eddie knew that he could reach him.   
“Eddie let go, let go, Eddie,” Eddie heard someone yell from above.   
He will not let go; he will save him no matter what. He can do it. Eddie dove further down and felt the man he was going to get him. He grabbed him and tied the ropes around him so he could be pulled up. They slowly pulled the man up out of the tube. Eddie was waiting for them to pull him up as well. When suddenly, his rope snapped, and he was stuck in there.   
Someone needed to get Eddie. Eddie remembered when this happened in the army, they would save some people, but bad things happened as well. He did his best in saving that man, and that was what mattered. Now he had to get out of here. He needed to come home for Christopher. Christopher needed him. Today hopefully was not the day that his luck ran out. He came home from multiple deployments today he will go home and see his son. He will hug his son and get to put him in bed.   
Eddie was waving in and out of consciousness when he felt that he was being attached to another thing and pulled up. He saw Buck and knew that he would always save him. Buck always had his back no matter what, and Eddie was thankful for that. Buck was always taking care of him and Christopher and today was another day where he was taking care of both of them.   
Eddie was pulled up, and he reached the ground when he landed on the ground he felt a huge sigh of relief. His luck had not run out. And that is mainly thanks to the team who always have his back and Buck who will always protect him.   
Eddie was taken to Hen and Chimney so that they could check him over. It appeared like he had no severe injuries and would be fine. The team loaded back into the truck and rode back to the station.   
When they go to the station, they all got out of the truck and made it back into the building. Eddie hopped into the shower to clean himself and warm up. He was still wet and dirty from the mission. He was enjoying the shower and trying not to think of what could have happened down there. He did not let that man go. He could not have lived with himself if he had let that man go when he was able to save him. After that his rope snagged and he fell in. He could have been lost there, but he trusted that they would have his back. He had hoped that today would not be the day that he ran out of luck. He was lucky, and he gets to go home to Christopher today, which was all that he could ask for.   
When he was done with the shower, he saw that Buck was waiting there for him. Buck was another person that he was thankful to be coming home to. Eddie loved the way Buck made him feel.   
Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie and held him close, “we almost lost you today,” Buck said and did not let Eddie go.   
Eddie was happy that Buck cared so much about what happens to Eddie Eddie was so lucky to have someone like Buck in his life.   
“I’m fine,” Eddie said and reassured Eddie.   
“I see that Christopher will be happy you are too, You are brave and stupid,” Buck said as he continued hugging him.   
Eddie was glad that his luck had not run out on this veterans day, that he once again was able to go home to those who he loved most. He was lucky to have people who loved him enough in his life.


End file.
